Seven Suzaku
by arana-chan
Summary: A curse by her jealous future sister-in-law has befallen Princess Miaka of Konan's loyal guards/best friends. Now she must endure great hardships in order to break the curse and restore them to human form. Can she do it? AU; mentions of Miaka/Tamahome, Yui/Suboshi
1. A Princess Arrives

A/N: Welcome one and all to my latest foray into the world of fanfiction, Seven Suzaku! Inspired by/based off of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytale The Wild Swans, here we will follow the Princess Miaka of Konan as she struggles to break the curse placed on her loyal guards by her jealous future sister-in-law Princess Yui of Kutou. Early chapters will focus on the build-up of Yui's feelings before the story really gets going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (series and characters are property of Yuu Watase); nor do I own The Wild Swans by Hans Christian Anderson. Disclaimer applies to this and all subsequent chapters of this story.

Chapter 1: A Princess Arrives

Morning broke over Eiyou, the capital city of the Konan Empire. It was a warm, sunny morning in July. Today was the day of the Emperor's betrothal ceremony. Keisuke, the young 13 year-old emperor, was to marry a foreign princess as part of a peace treaty. The wedding would take place after the princess turned 18. Sent by her father to Konan now in order to be brought up in the court and customs of her future kingdom, she had finally arrived in the capital 3 days ago and there had been a great procession throughout the city to welcome her as she was escorted into the Imperial Palace.

Inside the palace, there was a bustle of activity. Servants rushed about, making sure that every room in the palace was immaculate and spotless. The kitchens had spent several days preparing piles of food, not just for the feast at the palace that would follow the formal betrothal ceremony, but to be distributed throughout the city at the public bonfires that evening so that the people could share in the celebration.

While all this was going on, the young 7 year-old Princess Yui prepared for the ceremony alongside her future sister-in-law, the Princess Miaka.

As the maids helped dress them, Yui couldn't help notice yet again, as she had many times in the days since her arrival at the palace, that the Konan servants paid more deference to Miaka than to her; she couldn't help but be jealous, though it certainly came as no surprise that people weren't so fond of her. Her country, Kutou, had been an enemy of Konan's for many years, so she couldn't expect to sit too high in the favor of many right away, even if her fiancé and his family seemed to accept her. The marriage had been the final hope, a seal on an alliance that would usher in peace and prosperity for the four Grand Empires.

"Girls, are you both ready?" a voice called, distracting Yui from her thoughts. The Empress Dowager stood in the doorway. "Yes, Mother," Miaka said as she hopped off the stool she'd been standing on. After the maid finished tying the sash around Yui's waist, she joined them and they headed through the palace's winding halls, out into the courtyard, and to the shrine dedicated to Konan's guardian god, Suzaku.

Yui couldn't help but feel intimidated as she knelt beside the Emperor, listening to the High Priestess's invocation of Suzaku, asking him to bless the marriage. Then she turned, first to Keisuke, then to Yui, asking them to swear vows as to their intentions to go through with the marriage. Once done, they turned to face the small crowd gathered in the shrine before them. The High Priestess walked in front of them as Keisuke held out his left arm and Yui her right; she then tied intertwined blue and red sashes around their arms, binding them together.

"Those, whom the gods have joined, let no man part!" the High Priestess declared. Keisuke and Yui stood up and processed out of the hall. "It'll be all right, Princess," whispered Keisuke as they struggled to walk together. "Now we go out into the city and show ourselves to the people, I make a speech to the crowd about the good things this marriage means for Konan, and then the High Priestess unties us."

They stood on a specially built platform in the town square. Keisuke spoke to those assembled of how this marriage and treaty would be the start of a lasting peace that would allow Konan to enjoy prosperity. "May Suzaku's blessings be upon us as we go forward in this endeavor," he concluded piously. The High Priestess undid the bindings, and the royal party returned to the palace for the feast, while the crowd cheered joyously.

Yui couldn't remember the last time that she'd had so much fun. Due to her age, she hadn't been allowed to take part in many of the celebrations at her father's court. She was seated beside the Emperor under the elaborate cloth of estate, and served first after him, even before his own mother and sister. All the food was so good, it was hard for her to only limit herself to take just a few dainty bites of everything, as a proper princess should; but she could barely contain her disbelief at how much Princess Miaka ate, especially of the sweet rice-flour dumplings.

Finally, after several hours of eating, and even performing a few dances (some alongside Miaka or with the Emperor, some dancing by herself in front of the court), the Empress Dowager noticed that Princess Yui seemed to be growing tired and sent one of her servants to advise the Emperor to declare the feast at an end.

As Yui, flanked by her governess (who would soon be returning to Kutou as Yui would share her studies with Princess Miaka), approached her sleeping chamber, she heard some of the palace servants gossiping as they finished preparing the room.

"So what did you think of the little Princess?" one of the maids asked. "Pretty, I suppose, but she just seems so... serious and reserved for someone her age," the other mused. "Yes, she's nothing like the Princess Miaka, the dear girl." "Ah, yes... such a beauty, and so kind and gentle!" "Yes, but the little foreign girl... she's barely spoken to anyone outside of her retinue since she came here unless it's to give orders!" "It may work very well in Kutou, but not here! If she knows what's good for her, she'll stop acting like such an outsider and start trying to fit in! We want none of her odd ways here! It's a disgrace our Emperor is marrying a girl from that country of sorcerers!"

She'd heard enough. Yui turned and rushed off, fighting back tears, her governess following after her. By the time she had calmed the princess down enough to get her to return to the room, the maids were gone. Not for the first time since her arrival in Konan, nor for the last, Yui cried herself to sleep.

*End Chapter*

A/N-

That concludes the first installment of Seven Suzaku! I hope you all like it! Read and review!


	2. The Green-Eyed Monster Rears its Head

A/N: Here we are at the second chapter; things are about to pick up from hereon in.

Chapter 2: The Green-Eyed Monster Rears its Head

After the day of the betrothal ceremony, Yui paid careful attention to the way that everyone at the palace treated her. She was paid all due deference to her station as a princess, but it was evident that the servants treated her as the lowest of the royal family and regarded her as an intruder. Miaka was clearly the favored of the two girls, loved by everyone. Yui, it seemed, would always be the outsider, no matter what she tried.

It was impossible to understand why. Yes, Miaka was kind-hearted, generous, and loyal. But she was also clumsy, ate much more than was seemly or dignified, and her performance in the schoolroom left much to be desired. She wasn't very musically inclined and she couldn't draw as well as Yui, but she proved to be quite skilled at lady's arts such as sewing, embroidery, and weaving. Yui, though, was graceful, accomplished, intelligent, well-mannered, everything a proper princess and future empress should be.

As much as she tried to, and as much as Miaka had earnestly tried to befriend her over the years, Yui couldn't really bring herself to like her. She couldn't help feeling that everyone around her constantly judged her and compared her Miaka, and Miaka was always the one who came out the winner.

One thing had occurred over the years that had helped to ease her situation. At 13, lonely and desperate for some piece of her home now that the clothes and toys she'd brought from Kutou as a child were long outgrown and her servants sent home and replaced with Konan servants, she'd begged Keisuke to allow her to write her father and ask for some attendants to be sent to her from her home country. He had agreed to her request, hoping it would help ease her homesickness, and her father had sent several new courtiers to join her household. Over time, they had become her loyal friends, guards, and attendants.

Their self-appointed leader was Nakago, the son of her former governess. She had kept in touch with him after he and his mother had returned home to Kutou, and their correspondence had been one of her greatest comforts in her homesickness. Then there were the twins, Suboshi and Amiboshi, just the same age as Yui, sons of an army official. Soi, the daughter of one of her father's chief advisors, served as her principal lady-in-waiting. Tomo was the son of one of the most renowned mages in Kutou. Miboshi was an ascetic sage, sent to assist the royal tutors by instructing the princesses in the art of diplomacy and international relations (this was of primary importance, as a princess' marriage was a key part of forging foreign policy). He also, along with Soi and Tomo, instructed Yui in the art of sorcery; this was done in secret, as magic was taboo in Konan.

The next 2 years after the arrival of Yui's new attendants didn't change things. In fact, it seemed to do nothing but make them worse, for the people at court disliked this attempt at preserving ties to her old country. The palace servants in particular hated the way that Yui always seemed to favor the newcomers from the country of her birth. Not to mention the nasty reputation that the people of Kutou had for sorcery.

Yui saw all this with pain; she saw the barely veiled contempt that the Konan servants and courtiers held for her, the blatantly preferential treatment shown to Miaka, saw the hatred in everyone's eyes for her, and she heard the ever increasing sneers and whispers behind her back.

One day, just a few weeks before the preparations for Miaka's 15th birthday celebration commenced, the news reached the palace that the High Priestess had died. As the imperial family gathered in the shrine where the Priestess' body lay in state and went through the traditional mourning rites, everyone's thoughts began to turn to who would become her successor. It was imperative to have the successor chosen as soon as possible, and the decision would be announced the day after the funeral rites were completed.

The morning after the High Priestess was buried, Yui dressed in her best clothes, hoping that today she would be chosen as the next High Priestess of Suzaku. It was a position of great prestige, and something she hoped would help her to gain the affection of the people. She had dreamed of being High Priestess for years ever since her arrival at court, having come to consider it her duty, right, and responsibility as future Empress to serve as intermediary between the people of Konan and their god.

Soi rushed in, looking excited. "Princess, you're not going to believe this!" she cried. "The Emperor has sent word that… oh, I can't put into words…. we must go to the throne room at once!"

With that, Yui was sure that she'd be announced as the next High Priestess. Her attendants following her, she headed for the throne room. But when they arrived, only Keisuke, his mother and sister, the priests of the temple, and his guards were there. The proclamation, Yui knew, took place before the whole court, and then the Priestess was to be presented to the people, before the initiation ceremony where she swore her holy vows before the altar in the shrine.

It turned out what Soi meant was that Keisuke had sent word that he wished for Yui to appear beside him before the court at the ceremony, sitting in the Empress's throne. This was a great honor, as well as an acknowledgment of her status as future Empress- until the actual wedding took place, the Empress Dowager (particularly during the time when she had acted as regent until Keisuke had come of age) would be given that spot. Today, though, the Empress Dowager stood behind the throne and a little to the left, accompanied by Miaka.

The whole court gathered moments later. Keisuke stood. "My lords and ladies, as you all know, today we gather to announce who has been chosen to serve as the new High Priestess. After much mediation, the priests of the temple have received the will of Suzaku. The new High Priestess… shall be the Princess Miaka!" he declared. In stunned disbelief, Miaka was called forward as excited whispers filled the hall. She knelt before her brother, receiving blessings from both him and the priests.

As Miaka, followed by the court, was escorted out of the palace and presented as the new High Priestess to the citizens of Eiyou, Yui seethed. _Miaka always takes everything I want,_ she thought bitterly. The court celebrations that revolved around Miaka were almost always grander and more elaborate than those that revolved around Yui; when ambassadors came to court, Miaka was always presented to them first, always given the first choice and the best gifts from said ambassadors. She knew that Keisuke and his mother didn't seem to favor one princess over the other, but they were usually too focused on Keisuke's training in the arts of diplomacy and statecraft and left events like those to others, and the servants and court officials who arranged everything _did_ have a preference.

Once the presentation ceremony was over, Yui quickly went back to her apartments. Once sure she was alone, she threw herself on the bed and began sobbing. "Princess, what's wrong?" asked Soi gently. Yui turned to see Soi, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Tomo standing by her bed, all looking concerned. Ashitare, the tamed wolf-dog that Nakago had brought with him from Kutou, cocked his head to the side and made a small grunt of concern. "I thought… I was so _sure_ that I was going to be appointed High Priestess. It's not fair! Miaka always gets everything!" Yui sobbed, punching the pillow in grief and frustration.

Try as they might, Yui's attendants could do nothing to comfort or cheer her up. Even Tomo's illusions and Ashitare's tricks failed to lift her spirits. Finally, Soi suggested going to the kitchens for some of Yui's favorite sweets.

On their way to the kitchens, they overheard a conversation between several court ladies.

"I truly think there could have been no other choice for High Priestess than Princess Miaka; don't you agree?" "Oh, yes; so lovely, kind, and good-hearted. I hear she personally distributed food and medicine to the public during that plague last winter, and she's the patron of several orphanages in the city. There's no one so good or devout, or does so much for those in need." "Yes, there's no one better to serve as our High Priestess."

As the women walked away, Yui's hands clenched into fists. "So, they like her because she's so pretty, kind, and good-hearted, huh? Well, we'll see about that," she snarled. "What do you mean?" "Forget the sweets, Soi. I have a better idea on how to cheer me up." With that, Yui turned and walked back to her apartments. Soi shook her head, trying to conceal a small smirk.

"Suboshi, Amiboshi, I have a job for you," Yui declared after she entered the room and made sure only her 5 loyal attendants were there. "Yes, Princess Yui. What do you need us to do?" Suboshi asked. Anyone who had eyes could clearly see that Suboshi had fallen in love with Yui over the years… everyone but Yui herself, of course. "I want you both to go into the forest outside the city. Find 3 small toads and bring them back here to me. Make sure that no one sees you."

Within an hour, they had completed their task, having smuggled the toads into the palace in a small basket. "Soi, go draw a bath, and then bring Miaka here," Yui ordered, gesturing towards the bathing room that formed part of her apartments. Nodding, Soi left, exchanged looks with Nakago, Miboshi, and Tomo, and went to fulfill her orders.

Once Soi had gone to fetch Miaka, Yui took the basket of toads and walked into the bathing chamber. The room was made of fine red and white marble. Ornate tapestries decorated the walls. The tub was a large basin set into the floor, filled with warm scented water. Yui sat beside the tub, resting the basket on her knees.

She opened the basket and pulled out one of the toads. Kissing it, she instructed, "When Miaka comes into the tub, lie on her head, so that she thinks selfish thoughts." To the second, she said as she kissed it, "Sit on Miaka's forehead, that she will become ugly; let her outward appearance reflect her inner ugly thoughts." Taking the third, she kissed it and said, "Lie on her heart, that she may have an evil temper as ugly as her face." She placed all three toads into the bath. The toads quickly settled beneath the water, waiting to fulfill their instructions.

Footsteps alerted her to Soi's presence. "I've brought Princess Miaka, she's waiting in the presence chamber," she said. Yui and Soi walked out to where Miaka was waiting. "Soi said you wished to see me?" Miaka asked. "Yes, I wished to congratulate you on being named High Priestess. I was hoping that you'd allow Soi and me to assist you in preparing for the initiation ceremony this evening," Yui explained. Miaka nodded in gratitude. "Soi, go to Miaka's chambers and have one of her maids help you select her clothing for the ceremony. Miaka, please follow me to the bathing chamber- I took the liberty of having a bath prepared for you."

Soi and the two princesses walked into the bathing chamber. Miaka disrobed and stepped into the tub. Her vision obscured by steam and the heavily scented smoke from the incense burners throughout the room dulling her senses, Miaka barely noticed the toads jumping on her and resting on her head, forehead, and heart as Yui had instructed. Yui, to her shock, noticed a pale red aura glowing around Miaka after the toads had jumped on her. Then she saw that the toads were gone when Miaka stepped out of the tub; instead, three red and white lotus flowers now floated on the surface of the water.

Yui pretended nothing had happened as she assisted Miaka in drying off and dressing in the clothing Soi had brought. Once Miaka had left, she rounded on her three tutors in sorcery. "Nothing happened! Why didn't my curse work? What did I do wrong?" she demanded. "It didn't work, because Miaka, it seems, is too inherently good and virtuous to be affected by a curse. Also, given that red aura, it seems that Suzaku is protecting the little priestess," Soi sneered. "If you wish to hurt her, you'll have to re-think your strategy," added Miboshi.

But Yui wasn't sure what to do. Yes, she _did_ want to make Miaka suffer. But how was she to do that if her curses had no effect? Perhaps it would be a good idea to stop… it was sure to greatly anger Keisuke and the Empress Dowager if she went any farther, which could jeopardize her future marriage and relations between Konan and Kutou, and that would not be a good idea. She wondered briefly for a moment why that thought had never occurred to her before. Knowing that the alliance was too important to risk, and that she couldn't dare upset the rest of the royal family, she made her decision.

Unfortunately, something happened several days later to change Yui's resolution to go no further in her vendetta.

*End Chapter*


	3. The Storm Breaks

Chapter 3: The Storm Breaks

Yui and her attendants went to enjoy a walk in the palace gardens one afternoon a few days after Yui's attempt to curse Miaka when they stumbled across Miaka and _her_ attendants having a picnic. They turned to go, but Miaka invited her to join them. "The more the merrier, especially when you have something to celebrate. We just learned this morning that Hotohori is going to be a father," she said.

Hotohori was the leader of Miaka's guards; he came from an aristocratic family in the capital, and had just been informed his wife Houki was with child. Her other attendants included Tamahome, the eldest son of an impoverished merchant out in the provinces, Tasuki, a former bandit pardoned and now working in the royal service, Nuriko and Chiriko, the sons of government ministers, and Mitsukake, a court physician Miaka had met and befriended in her relief efforts during the plague last winter.

Having determined that she would try to put aside her jealousy of Miaka and try to befriend her, Yui accepted her invitation. "And we have Her Eminence's appointment to celebrate," said Nuriko. Miaka shook her head. "No, this celebration is about Hotohori, not me," she said firmly. But Yui quickly felt her old jealousy beginning to flare up as she saw the looks exchanged between Miaka's attendants, praising her for her selflessness. She especially noticed the flirting looks between Miaka and Tamahome with pain; Yui had harbored feelings of her own for Tamahome ever since the day he had saved her from a runaway horse several years ago.

After the picnic, the two groups went their separate ways. Yui returned to her apartments for her lessons with her music teacher to pass the time before she had to join the imperial family for dinner. All through the meal she had to watch yet again the servants paying more deference to Miaka.

On her way back from dinner, Yui decided to walk around the palace to clear her head. She walked by what she thought was an empty room, when she heard people talking. Leaning in to see just a little better, she saw it was Miaka and Tamahome. "But Miaka, why not?" he was asking. "You _know_ why I can't accept your proposal, however much I want to; my mother and brother would never allow it," Miaka said sternly. "If I _could_ marry you, I would, but I'm not in a position to just do whatever I want! My mother's already got someone else in mind." "Miaka… I've spent years serving the royal family, and I've made my fortune in the imperial service. Your brother is planning to ennoble me, give me a title. Surely that will be enough for them to allow us to marry."

"It might…" Miaka said doubtfully. "It will, you'll see," Tamahome said gently. Yui's face contorted in pain as she watched him kiss her. Though she had known that she and Tamahome could never be, due to her own engagement to Keisuke and Tamahome's own common status, she couldn't just forget about him. She had tried to be content with just admiring him from afar and dreaming of him in secret, but it was no use. But now in this, as everything else in their lives, Miaka had won.

She could already see how it would play out; Miaka would plead their case to her brother, and Keisuke would eventually grant his assent to the marriage. This wasn't Sairou, the western kingdom, where the clergy were sworn to celibacy. But why should Miaka always get what she wanted? Keisuke might be won over by Miaka's entreaties, but their mother most definitely would _not_. Gossip around the palace had it she had plans for Miaka's future, which did _not_ involve marriage to a mere commoner.

Yui headed straight to the Dowager Empress's apartments, taking care to appear as distressed and concerned as possible. "My Lady, I must speak with you, in private," she exclaimed breathlessly as she was ushered into the room. "Leave us," the Empress Dowager ordered, dismissing her attendants. Once the room was empty save for the two women, Yui began her tale. "It's Miaka. I just saw her… with Tamahome, her guard. I believe they have been conducting an affair, and I heard them say they intend to marry." "_What_?!" the Empress Dowager cried, standing up so fast it knocked her chair over.

"I'm afraid so, milady. I heard them talking; they hope to use his recent increases in fortune and status to convince the Emperor to grant his assent to their marriage." "They most certainly will _not_! We haven't spent all this time negotiating for her marriage to the prince of Hokkan for it all to come to nothing, especially for the sake a mere commoner!" "What should be done about it, then?"

"We have no choice. Tamahome must be eliminated." "If I may, there's no telling what Miaka's reaction would be if any harm comes to him." "You're right… we can't risk that. We'll have to try another tactic to get him out of the way. Your attendants… they are sorcerers, are they not? Could they divert his affections to another, one of the palace maids, perhaps? Make him marry elsewhere?" "They could, certainly, and that _would_ solve the problem, but I think that's letting him off too easy. They shouldn't just be separated. This is an insufferable presumption on Tamahome's part, his daring to raise his eyes to Miaka. That commoner must be punished and made to suffer for it." "Can it be done?" Leave it to me," Yui said, nodding. "Good. Of course, no one must ever know the truth, and we will never speak of this again. Remember, in Konan, the punishment for witchcraft is death."

Yui returned to her chambers following the conference with her future mother-in-law. Once alone, she called Soi, Miboshi, and Tomo to her and sent Nakago and the twins away before explaining her plans; Suboshi was instructed to go to the kitchens and bring them feathers from a freshly slaughtered fowl. Using their magic, they enchanted the looms Yui and Soi used for weaving to weave seven blankets. For Yui had decided to curse more than just Tamahome. No, in her conversation with the Dowager Empress she had finally hit on the perfect way to hurt Miaka the most, by taking away those closest to her.

After being finished, the blankets were laid out in a circle around Yui. The blankets were made out of red cotton with designs of gold phoenixes. Soi placed the feathers on the blankets. "Let those who wear these blankets fly, fly as great birds without a voice," Yui chanted. The feathers began to glow, and then disappeared into the blankets. Yui and her attendants quickly folded up the blankets. "So now what happens?" Soi asked. "Miaka's guards are leaving for a hunting trip in the morning. Make sure that they have these blankets with them," Yui ordered, handing the blankets over to Suboshi and Amiboshi.

The next morning, Yui watched as Miaka's guards rode out on their hunting trip. She smirked in satisfaction as she saw they had the enchanted blankets with them. Oh, she couldn't _wait_ to watch that spoiled little brat Miaka suffer when Tamahome and her other loyal hangers-on never returned.


	4. Prelude to the Quest

Chapter 4: Prelude to the Quest

Miaka awoke with a start, gasping in terror. "Oh, no… what an awful dream," she murmured, trying to make sense of it. In her dream, she had seen something strange happen to Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko on their hunting trip. They had been sitting on a riverbank and suddenly turned into large swan-like birds with elegant scarlet and gold plumage. They had tried to fly away, only to be caught by hunters' nets and shot with arrows.

"Princess, what's happened? I heard you screaming," a voice said. Miaka turned to see her maid, Xi Fang, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "There's nothing to worry about, Xi Fang. It was just a dream, that's all." With that, Miaka turned to the task of preparing for the day.

All through her lessons that day, Miaka couldn't shake that dream she'd had. It had felt so real. _I hope Tamahome and the others will be alright. I've had a bad feeling ever since they left to go hunting yesterday,_ she thought as she joined her family for their mid-day meal. For some reason, her mother and Yui had self-satisfied expressions on their faces that made her feel even more uneasy.

By dinner, Miaka had begun to worry. Tamahome and the others hadn't returned, but they had assured Miaka they would be back by midday. As she reached for her cup of tea, it suddenly cracked and broke in half. "An evil omen if I ever saw one," Miaka whispered as the maids sprang into action, cleaning up the mess and fussing over her. _That's it. My mind is made up. I'm going into the forest to look for them,_ she thought.

Once the meal ended, Miaka returned to her rooms and changed into simple traveling clothes. "Xi Fang, go to the stables and tell them to saddle a horse for me at once! And get me a travelling cloak!" Miaka ordered. "You want to go now? But it's almost dark and it looks like it is going to storm." "That's an _order_, Xi Fang! I haven't got time to discuss this!" Miaka demanded. Nodding, Xi Fang left to carry out Miaka's commands.

As soon as Xi Fang had come back with the cloak and the news that the horse was ready, Miaka rushed to the courtyard. As she mounted the horse, her mother approached. "Miaka, what are you doing? It's almost dark, and it's started to storm!" "Tamahome and the others should have been back by now. Something's happened to them, I know it. And I'm going to find out what." "At least wait until morning and take a search party with you, dear. What good is it going to do to go look for them now, in this weather, when soon you won't be able to see your hands in front of your face?" "I can't wait, Mother. They need me _now_; there's no time to lose!" Miaka cried insistently.

"Open the gates!" she called to the gatekeeper. He did; Miaka urged her horse into a gallop, ignoring her mother's frantic calls. It began raining heavily after she had cleared the city gates; lightning split the sky and thunder roared. "Keisuke, you've got to send someone after her! It's not safe for Miaka to be out in this storm!" the Dowager Empress demanded frantically, turning to her son. "I can't; this storm… everything says it's going to be a bad one. We can't let anyone else leave the palace until the storm passes." "But…" "Mother, Miaka knows the way to the forest like the back of her hand; I'm sure she'll be fine and able to find shelter for the night when she needs to. We'll send out a search party at first light."

Miaka sighed as she rode through the storm, her travelling cloak doing little to protect her from the elements. _Tamahome… everyone… just hold on; I'm on my way. I'll find you all soon, I promise,_ she thought. Another flash of lightning showed she was on the edge of the forest where Tamahome and the others had made camp. "C'mon, horse. We're almost there," she exclaimed with relief.

"Okay, I can do this. How many times did we all go riding through this forest when they wanted to hunt or fish? They always make camp near the big river. If I can just find my way there…" she said as she took a small lantern from her saddlebag. After some struggle, she managed to light it.

Trying to shield her lantern from the rain, she continued into the forest. Ten minutes later, she arrived at the area where her friends always made camp. Located under a thick cluster of trees, the interwoven leaves and branches protected a still-burning campfire from the raging storm. With a sinking heart, Miaka saw there was no sign of their horses. Dismounting from her own horse, she approached to get a better look and warm herself by the campfire.

"How odd… they're not here, but all their things are. Camp's all made up, but no one's here watching it. (Gasp) Tasuki's fan! He never lets it out of his sight!" Miaka cried, catching sight of a small iron war fan lying on the ground. "Hotohori's sword…. And Nuriko's mother's lucky bracelets, the ones she gave him when he became a guard… he never takes them off. What could have happened here?" she said in horror as she saw more of her friends' belongings.

She began packing up their treasured possessions, securing them in her own saddlebags. "Where _are_ you all?" she asked, her voice choked with concern. Vaguely, she noticed a flock of seven scarlet and gold birds just like the ones from her dream flying over the river. A yawn escaped her. "Mother was right; it's no good searching out in this weather. I'd better rest up and go back and form a search party in the morning." Miaka went towards the river to gather water to put out the campfire, but as she approached, the ground gave way and she fell in.

It was a struggle for breath and to stay afloat. Then suddenly, she felt something lift her out of the water and deposit her on land. Opening her eyes, Miaka gasped to see the seven birds she'd seen earlier standing around her. Then she began coughing. One of the phoenixes flew behind her and began beating at her back with its wings. Coughing harder, Miaka vomited up the water she'd swallowed when she fell into the river.

As she turned to face the bird, an old memory resurfaced. 2 years ago, when she'd accompanied the others into the forest, she'd fallen into the river then as well. Tamahome had fished her out and Mitsukake had helped her expel the water and breathe air into her lungs. There was some expression in the swan's eyes that made her think of how he'd looked that day. "Mitsukake?" she asked in disbelief. The bird nodded eagerly.

"But… how? What happened?" Miaka asked, knowing they couldn't answer. "It was the blankets, y'know," said one of the other birds in Chichiri's voice. "Blankets, Chichiri?" Miaka asked, confused. "Yes; it was these blankets provided by Princess Yui," said one of the phoenixes in Hotohori's voice, gesturing at the seven red and gold blankets lying around the campfire. "We were transformed as soon as we covered ourselves with them when we turned in for the night yesterday." "But why… why would Yui do such a horrible thing?" Miaka asked. "Who cares _why_ she cursed us?! What matters is that she _did_! That Kutou witch is going to pay for this, princess and engaged to the Emperor or not!" a third snarled in Nuriko's voice.

"I can't say," said Mitsukake, turning to Miaka. "It's no secret that Princess Yui has never been made very welcome by many at the palace since she came to Konan. Perhaps all the attention and deference others paid you got to be too much for her and in her anger she lashed out in the way she thought would hurt you most."

"Poor Yui… I know coming here as a child for an arranged marriage wasn't easy for her, and it's true, many at court and even the servants always treated her like an outsider. But I never dreamt it could be that bad, or that she'd hate me so much because of it, that it could drive her to this." "The important thing now," the Tasuki-phoenix said, "is how are we going to change back?"

"We'll have to go back and talk to her; there must be _some_ way to convince Yui to lift the curse." "It's worth a try, y'know," said the Chichiri-phoenix happily. The Chiriko-phoenix whimpered. "I don't want to go near Princess Yui and those servants of hers! They're scary!" he wailed. "Damn it, Chiriko, quit being such a baby! It could be our only way to change back," said the Tamahome-phoenix, smacking him with one of his wings.

The group sat for a few minutes debating what to do. Just as they had finally agreed to return and see what Yui would want in exchange for lifting the curse, a bolt of lightning struck one of the nearby trees. Everyone watched in horror as a massive fire broke out and quickly began to spread amongst the trees. Miaka rushed over to untie her horse, but as soon as she had untied it, it ran away from her before she could climb on.

"Miaka, hurry; Jump into the river! You'll be too overwhelmed by the smoke to make it out of here if you try to run, you've got to swim away!" the Hotohori-phoenix demanded. "Go back… into there?" Miaka coughed, staring at the raging river, swollen from the storm. "It'll be okay! We'll swim with you and keep you afloat! Go, _now_!" called Nuriko. Obediently, Miaka ran and dove into the river, the others following her. True to their word, they surrounded her and swam beside her, doing their best to support her and keep her floating on the surface of the water.

After what felt like hours, they washed ashore on the riverbank some distance away. By now, it was nearly dawn.

"Where… where are we?" asked Miaka, turning to face her loyal guards, after coughing up more river water. But now they could only squawk. Due to the curse, they only retained the power of speech for a short time each night. Miaka then caught sight of a nearby mountain. "I recognize that! It's Mount Taikyoku! Wow, that river was fast if it took us this far," she exclaimed.

"There should be a village around here somewhere, if I remember right. There must be someone there who can help us get home. Tasuki, Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, go fly around for about half an hour and see if you can find any settlements. Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, and I will go see if we can find something for our breakfast as it's almost morning." With that, they split up into 2 groups as Miaka had directed.

Miaka, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake went off and foraged along the riverbank and in the forest. They found plenty of fruits and berries for Miaka, while the three birds swam on the river and snatched up fish for themselves and the others. The scouting party soon returned, with no success, judging from the way they carried themselves. "Oh, what will we do?!" cried Miaka, bursting into tears. "It'll take us forever to get home on foot!"

"What's all that noise?" an old woman's voice called. Miaka turned to see a small, old woman walking out from behind a tree. "Who… who are you?" Miaka asked. "I am Taiitsukun, the wise woman and mystic sage of Mount Taikyoku. And you are Princess Miaka of Konan, are you not?" "Yes. How do you know my name, though?" "I take an interest in the royal families. In particular, I have been keeping an eye on many things in Konan over the years, child. Now follow me; we'll get you some clean clothes and discuss how to help your friends."

They walked into a small clearing where 2 horses were waiting for them. After arriving at Taiitsukun's palace, and being provided with a change of clothes for Miaka and refreshments for all, Miaka poured out the story of what happened. "Yes, that magic mirror on the wall behind me has shown me everything as it happened. Indeed, you are right that the girl Yui was motivated by anger and jealousy, but that is a matter to be dealt with after your friends have been restored to normal."

"How do we do that? Can you lift the curse?" "Lifting a curse is an extremely complicated process; among other things, I would need the items that were used to cast the curse initially; in this case, the blankets. But, unfortunately, they were destroyed in the fire. And not to worry; the horse that you took into the forest made it out safely; it was retrieved by the search party your brother sent for you this morning."

"So how do we change them back without the blankets? "It will not be easy. You will have to work very hard and endure much to break this curse." "I'll do it! Just tell me what needs to be done!" "Very well; In order to break the curse, you must journey through all four kingdoms and gather stinging nettles, but only the kinds that grows on graves in churchyards. You must beat the nettles into flax, and from this flax you must weave seven blankets of your own. Once these blankets are draped over the victims, the curse will be broken and they will regain human form. But most important is this. From the moment you begin this task to the moment you finish, you must not speak a single word. Should you speak before the curse is lifted, they will drop dead at the first word you utter."

Miaka nodded. "Are you still willing to undertake this labor?" "I am. If it's the only way that we can change them back, I'll do it." "Very well; rest here for the night. I will give you a horse and some provisions, and you can set out in the morning."

*End Chapter*


End file.
